


Book Smart

by Anaxor (riverwitch8616)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwitch8616/pseuds/Anaxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to GS100’s ‘page 394 challenge’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Smart

Severus barely made it to the sofa before his legs gave up on him and he collapsed. 

Next to him, Hermione was tantalisingly licking her lips with a look in her eyes that screamed smugness.

‘Where the hell…’ panted Severus, ‘did you… learn… to do… that?’

Hermione smirked, conjured an unknown red velvet covered tome and dropped it in his naked lap where his sated, thoroughly laved, kissed and worshipped cock twitched at the rough treatment.

Her lips gazing his she whispered seductively, ‘Page 394, I think-‘ and he desperately latched onto her, once more diving head first into passion.


End file.
